En un lugar de la Mancha
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de robar un objeto de gran valor para un severo mandatario, Jefferson se ve obligado a huir y a cruzar un portal que le llevará a unas tierras calurosas y llanas en las que conocerá a dos personajes de lo más variopinto. Historia escrita para el reto "A través del Portal" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"


**EN UN LUGAR DE LA MANCHA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El universo de Once Upon a Time no me pertenece. La Mancha sí que es mi tierra, aunque el famoso hidalgo Don Quijote y su fiel escudero son creación del escritor universal Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra._

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad a través del frondoso bosque. Ya casi no se oía el trotar de los corceles ni los gritos de aquellos que pretendían capturarle. Jefferson se detuvo y, apoyándose en el robusto tronco de un viejo árbol, echó un vistazo atrás para asegurarse de que había podido escapar. Saltar de un universo a otro era divertido, pero también tenía sus riesgos y en esa ocasión estuvieron a punto de darle caza. Consciente de que confiarse demasiado podría resultar fatal, colocó el sombrero en el suelo y lo hizo girar. Lo importante en esos momentos era abandonar ese mundo para ponerse a salvo; ya habría tiempo para regresar al punto de partida más tarde.

Tal y como se temía, los gritos resonaron nuevamente en sus oídos justo cuando se disponía a saltar a través del portal. Lo último que vio antes de iniciar aquel nuevo viaje fue el rostro furibundo del hombre más poderoso del lugar. Sin duda se moría de ganas por echarle el guante y colgarle de una soga, pero sería en otra ocasión. Jefferson podía entender su enfado puesto que acababa de robarle un collar de gran valor, pero aún así sonrío con burla antes de desaparecer.

Cuando cayó al suelo, no sabía dónde estaba. A su alrededor, una extensa llanura sembrada de trigo y calentada por un sol de justicia. Jefferson se puso en pie y entornó los ojos para otear el horizonte. Al fondo podía distinguirse un monte plagado de árboles bajos y arbustos y, de cuando en cuando, una encina proporcionaba algo de sombra en aquella tierra tan calurosa. Precisamente bajo una de esas encinas, a unos treinta metros de distancia, descansaban un burro y un corcel que era todo hueso y pelaje sucio.

Jefferson había tenido ocasión de visitar muchos universos paralelos, pero no recordaba haber estado allí nunca. Se sintió incómodo, puesto que sus ropajes oscuros estaban pensando para lugares más frescos, y buscó con la mirada a los posibles dueños de aquellos dos animales. Al no ver a nadie, se dijo que no sería mala idea acercarse hasta las bestias. Quizá sus dueños también hubieran dejado algo de comida y bebida que pudiera tomar prestados; después de su rápida huida, tenía bastante hambre y muchísima sed.

Avanzó con dificultad a través del trigal y sintió cierto alivio cuando fue cobijado por la sombra de aquel árbol. Burro y caballo ignoraron por completo su presencia y Jefferson se sintió repleto de dicha cuando encontró agua y un poco de pan y queso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó mano de los alimentos. El agua estaba en el interior de un extraño recipiente fabricado con barro y el queso tenía un sabor fuerte que jamás había probado. Jefferson estaba disfrutando de la nueva experiencia cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— ¡Voto a tal! Sancho, ¿quién es el rufián que con tanta ansia consume nuestra comida y nuestra bebida?

Al girarse, Jefferson se encontró frente a dos personajes de lo más variopinto. Uno era bajito y barrigón y protegía su cabeza con un sombrero de paja. El otro era alto y delgado, tenía la barba encanecida y llevaba puesta una destartalada armadura y un yelmo que parecía un juguete para niños.

— ¿No será acaso hechicero y malandrín? Fijaos, Sancho, en sus extrañas vestiduras. ¡Nos encontramos ante un brujo, sin duda!

— Un brujo hambriento y facineroso, amo.

Jefferson supuso que lo correcto hubiera sido sentirse un poco culpable por haber dejado a esos dos hombres sin alimentos, pero su estómago le agradecía enormemente el mal gesto. Los dos individuos le miraban de mala manera; no le parecieron individuos especialmente inteligentes, aunque el hecho de que estuvieran de mal humor le hizo mantenerse alerta. El más bajito se agachó para echar mano de un robusto bastón que descansaba cerca del burro, mientras que el más alto echó mano de una vieja y oxidada espaducha que llevaba colgada de la cinto.

— En nombre de la justicia he de luchar.

Jefferson esquivó sin dificultad lo que pretendía ser un espadazo en toda regla. Durante un instante permaneció estupefacto, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero logró reaccionar. Necesitaba decir algo cuanto antes o tendría que echarse a correr nuevamente para poder abrir un nuevo portal con garantías de éxito.

— ¡Detente, hombre! No soy ningún brujo.

— No intentéis engañarme con zarandajas, hechicero malhadado. Mi deber es daros muerte para proteger al pueblo de vuestras argucias y trucos infernales.

— Ya te he dicho que no soy un hechicero.

— ¿Qué sois entonces?

— Un simple viajero.

El hombre entornó los ojos y lo observó detenidamente. Jefferson hizo lo propio y no le costó demasiado captar la locura presente en la mirada del famélico individuo. No le cabía la menor duda de que el pobre tipo había perdido la cordura por completo; se había encontrado con muchos como él a lo largo de sus viajes y esperaba poder apaciguar su carácter.

— Un viajero osado y sinvergüenza.

— Lamento haberme comido vuestras cosas, pero llevo mucho tiempo caminando por estas tierras y estaba a punto de desfallecer.

— ¿Habéis oído, Sancho? —El hombre se giró hacia su compañero, sonriente y aparentemente contento—. ¡Pobre y desdichado caballero! Disculpad mi osadía anterior, pero vuestra apariencia me llevó a error.

Jefferson parpadeó, sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco de los acontecimientos. El tal Sancho miró a su señor y, lejos de dar crédito a sus palabras, alzó el bastón de forma bastante amenazadora.

— Amo, el truhán no es viajero audaz, sino hechicero malintencionado. Hacéis mal en enfundar vuestra espada y confiar en sus malas artes.

— ¿Qué osadía es esta, Sancho? Yo digo que el caballero actúa de buena fe y no hay más que hablar.

Jefferson vio al hombre gordo apretar los dientes y asentir en contra de su voluntad. A continuación, el más alto hizo una reverencia y procedió a presentarse.

— Yo soy don Quijote, defensor de la justicia y perseguidor de malhechores. Y este cabeza hueca es mi criado. Disculpad si os ha ofendido con sus falacias de hombre sin seso.

— No te preocupes, amigo —Jefferson sonrió, empezando a encontrar la situación muy divertida. Siguiéndole el rollo al pobre loco, imitó su reverencia y procedió a presentarte—. Mi nombre es Jefferson y recorro el mundo en busca de aventuras.

— ¿Jefferson? Extraño nombre el vuestro. ¿Acaso venís de tierras extranjeras?

— Podría decirse que sí.

— ¿Y tan sólo buscáis aventuras? Es bien sabido por todos que los extranjeros, Dios los confunda, son herejes y pecadores sin remedio.

— Puedo asegurar que yo no soy uno de ellos.

— En tal caso, os ruego que nos acompañéis a Sancho y a mí. Pensábamos reanudar la marcha cuando la calor sea más benevolente. Habéis de saber que no sólo soy un caballero andante, sino que ando en pos de mi amada Dulcinea, mujer de belleza sin par y moral intachable. Por azares de la vida, hemos permanecido largo tiempo separados, pero ya es tiempo de un reencuentro.

— Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero he de continuar con mi camino en soledad.

— ¡Ah, el desdichado destino del aventurero! Id pues, que mi criado y yo seguiremos sumidos en nuestras propias andanzas mientras acudimos a la búsqueda de mi querida Dulcinea.

Jefferson asintió. Lo más fácil hubiera sido echarse a andar, alejarse un buen puñado de metros y hacer uso nuevamente del sombrero, pero la actitud de aquel hombre le había causado un gran impacto. Nunca había conocido a nadie parecido a él y, aunque tenía la certeza de que la tal Dulcinea sólo existía en su cabeza, se dejó llevar por los instintos más románticos. Con decisión, rebuscó entre sus cosas y extrajo el collar que le había robado al estúpido gobernante que quiso darle caza.

— Debo marcharme, pero antes quiero hacerte un regalo —Y, sin más, le entregó el collar al tal don Quijote—. He tomado vuestros alimentos y estoy arrepentido, así que deseo que te quedes con el collar.

— ¡Excelente joya traéis con vos, caballero Jefferson! Témome no poder aceptar semejante presente.

— Claro que puedes. Yo no podré sacarle provecho alguno y estoy convencido de que a tu Dulcinea le encantará. Por lo que me cuentas, es una mujer digna de lucir semejante collar.

— ¡Generoso sois, gentil caballero! —Don Quijote finalmente aceptó el regalo—. Id con bien y que Dios os tenga en su gloria.

Jefferson inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y emprendió la marcha. Caminaría quinientos metros y se marcharía de esas calurosas tierras de vete tú a saber qué extraño universo. Mientras se perdía entre el trigo, que ese año había crecido bien alto, don Quijote miró a su escudero.

— ¡Qué afortunados hemos sido, Sancho! Hemos cambiado un pedazo de queso y una hogaza de pan por un collar que ni salido de la corte de nuestro rey.

— ¿Afortunados dice mi señor? El caballero falsamente amable hablaba de forma extraña y vestía de manera más extraña aún. Vuestro siempre leal escudero piensa que era un brujo y que haríais bien en deshaceros de su presente. ¡A saber todas las desgracias que nos traerá!

— No os hace bien ser tan desconfiado, mendrugo —Don Quijote se acercó a su caballo y le acarició el hocico—. Pronto estaremos en la villa de El Toboso, Rocinante. A Dulcinea le gustará mi presente.

Sancho miró al amo con ojos entornados y negó con la cabeza. Su locura era cada día mayor, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para que su pobre señor volviera a sus cabales. Así pues, echó mano del botijo y bebió hasta que su sed se calmó. Les esperaba un largo camino y más valía que recuperaran fuerzas.

Y Dios no quisiera que se toparan con otro hechicero vestido de negro. Ni de cualquier otro color.

**FIN**

_Me ha costado mucho escribir estoy y al final ha quedado cortito, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado y espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
